


Forbidden Atraction

by twindemize



Series: Madam Tulane Rarest Collections [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindemize/pseuds/twindemize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius didn't care if his wants were perceived as wrong or sick, nothing mattered besides the aching need to posses the beautiful blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Atraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsydolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsydolphin/gifts), [firefly81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly81/gifts).



> A little Teaser of what is yet to come ;)
> 
> I do not own nor do i make any money off my writings. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

The day felt like it was dragging on and on the minutes didn't feel as if they were even moving; 12 Grimmauld Place was dull with-out my godson and his friends here. The only company I had was that of my fellow order members. As I said extremly dull... The only thing that was making my day seem brighter was that Luna Lovegood would be here this afternoon. "Ohh today will be good" I told myself just like clockwork the front door swung open and in came Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the blonde bombshell beauty that was Luna "Oh shes got even more beautiful" I silently reminded myself.

"Sirius!" The five teens greeted me "Harry my boy, Hermione, Ginny, Luna you three get even more beautiful everytime I see you, Ron I swear you've grown a foot"  
Laughing the girls hugged me Luna's lasting a fraction longer then the previous two her unique scent filled my senses, I had to rain in my control and not claim her lips in that instant. Her scent lingered as the five friends went to go unpack teasing me and inticing me as only her scent could. Closing my eyes I see her beautiful blue eyes, her hair cascading down her back in luscious blonde waves oh how this young girl captured me every sense, her presence demanding my attention when ever she walked into the room.

I knew I had to have this girl to call mine oh how I'd love to come home everyday and to finaly be able to claim her as mine.


End file.
